


How to be a Good Parent Class

by Kai_Roar



Category: Gravity Falls, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, How to be a Good Parent, Still don't know how to Tag :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Roar/pseuds/Kai_Roar
Summary: Parents across the every plane of existence have trouble with being a good parent. Luckily there's a class for that!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Pearl & Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: Interdimensional Convention Center





	How to be a Good Parent Class

**Author's Note:**

> Yep two stories in one evening! Its funny the amount things that can be done with motivation!

“Welcome lady, gentlemen, monster and gem to How to be a good parent Class! Any questions before we begin! Ah yes what is it Stan?”

“Yeah I do have a question, why am I here? I don’t even have any kids!”

“Is anyone else wondering the same thing? 1,2,4… Ok! Fine I’ll tell you all why you are here for this class. Asgore your here because you have issues with dealing with grief, Mr. Universe you’re here because you can’t tell when your son needs help, Eda you’re here because you actively encourage Luz go do dangerous activities, Stan you’re with us because you encourage your grand niece and nephew to cheat and scam others, Pearl you’re joining us because you encouraged kids who saw you as an authority figure to bottle up their emotions.”

“So why am I here? Then I’ve shown Adrien nothing but love!” 

“No you haven’t Gabriel, you are cold, distant, and have complete control of Adrien's social life. Plus you’re actively terrorizing Paris as Hawkmoth! Now with introductions out of the way let's begin today’s class!”


End file.
